A conventional large-scale enterprise data center adopts a physical hierarchical architecture. A data center at the top layer is mainly responsible for centralized deployment of enterprise-level global service applications, and a regional data center is used to bear global application images and the applications and data globally shared within the region. When the region covers a large area (for example, covers several countries), server equipment rooms may be further built in each region to cater to applications that have no requirements for global data sharing within the region but have higher requirements for service quality (such as research and development, emulation, continuous large-scale software development, Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), and file service). For a branch office, network equipment rooms are built to solve network access problems of daily office IT equipment such as portable computers and personal computers.
A conventional data center architecture faces a series of problems: software applications are coupled with and bound to physical computing and storage devices, capacity is planned for a single application according to maximum expected load resources, the resource utilization of resources is low, and especially, the server resource utilization is generally less than 15%; physical resources and applications are tightly coupled, and administration, maintenance, and operation such as service deployment, capacity expansion, and upgrade are complex; computing, storage, and network resources across data centers cannot be uniformly scheduled or coordinately managed, and most physical devices are in a live idling state during light traffic or idle time; and excessive data center layers increase data access delay, especially for an application at the top of the hierarchical architecture of the data center, there are too many network nodes and layers that the application must pass through, which increases an occurrence probability of network connection faults or traffic congestion.